peter_pan_and_friends_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan and Melody and Friends Meets Dr'Seuss: The Lorax
Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=The_Lorax_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Ted Wiggins (Zac Efron) is a 12-year-old boy, who lives in Thneedville, a walled city that, aside from the human citizens and their pets, is completely artificial; everything is made of plastic, metal, or synthetics with no living plants ("Thneedville"). Ted has a crush on local environmentalist Audrey (Taylor Swift), who wants to see a "real tree" more than anything in the world, so he decides to find one in order to impress her. His energetic Grammy Norma (Betty White) secretly tells Ted the legend of the Once-ler, who will tell anyone about what happened to the trees if they bring him fifteen cents, a nail, and a shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail. When Ted leaves Thneedville in search of the Once-ler (Ed Helms), he discovers that the outside world is a contaminated, empty, barren wasteland. Once the boy finds him, the Once-ler agrees to tell Ted about the trees on the condition that he listens to the story over multiple visits. Ted agrees, but on his next trip, he encounters the greedy mayor of Thneedville, Aloysius O'Hare (Rob Riggle), who is also the proprietor of a company that sells bottled oxygen ("fresh air") to Thneedville residents. O'Hare explains to Ted that trees produce oxygen free of charge, and therefore, he considers them and/or people talking about them to be a threat to his business. After revealing that he has "security-camera eyes" all over the city, O'Hare pressures Ted to stay in town. However, Ted continues to sneak out of O'Hare's sight with his grandmother's encouragement and learns more of the trees' history. Over Ted's various visits, the Once-ler recounts the story that when he was a young man, he departed his family to find good material for his Thneed invention, a piece of cloth that has multiple uses, and make a business. The Once-ler meets the guardian of the forest, the Lorax (Danny DeVito), after cutting down a Truffula tree in a lush Truffula tree forest valley ("This is The Place"). The Lorax urges the Once-ler to leave the forest, but the Once-ler refuses. Eventually, the Once-ler promises not to chop another tree down, and the two seem to begin a friendship of sorts. Then, the young businessman's Thneed invention becomes a major success ("Everybody Needs a Thneed") and the Once-ler's family arrives to participate in the business. At first keeping his promise, the Once-ler continues Thneed production by harvesting the Truffula tree tufts in a slow, but sustainable manner. However, his greedy and lazy relatives soon convince him to resume chopping down the trees, causing him to end his friendship with both the Lorax and the animals. Over time, the Once-ler's deforestation spirals into a mass overproduction. Flushed with wealth, the Once-ler rationalizes his short-sighted needs into arrogant self-righteousness, and the Lorax's helpless protests do not stop him ("How Bad Can I Be?"). The Once-ler pollutes the sky, river, and landscape, until the very last Truffula tree falls. With no further chance of business, he is left broke and his family promptly disowns and abandons him. With the region uninhabitable because of the pollution and deforestation from the Once-ler's business, the Lorax sends the animals off, hoping that they will find a new place to live before the Once-ler sees him depart into the sky, and into exile, leaving only a small pile of rocks with one word: "Unless". Distraught, ruined, and filled with regret, the Once-ler becomes a recluse. After he finishes telling his story, the Once-ler finally understands the meaning behind the Lorax's last message, and gives Ted the last Truffula seed in hopes that he can use it to regrow the forest and make others care about real trees once more. Ted's desire to impress Audrey therefore becomes a personal mission to remind his town of the importance of nature. O'Hare, still determined not to have trees undercut his business, takes heavy-handed steps such as covering Audrey's nature paintings, closing off the door that Ted uses to see the Once-ler, and forcibly searching Ted's room for the seed, which has begun to grow after coming into contact with some water from Ted's spilled water bottle. Ted enlists his family and Audrey to help plant the seed. O'Hare and his two henchmen pursue the dissidents until they manage to elude him and reach the town center. When Ted finally attempts to plant the seed, he is interrupted by O'Hare, who rallies the population to stop them by telling the people that trees are extremely dangerous and filthy. To convince them otherwise, Ted takes an earthmover and rams down a section of the city wall to reveal the environmental destruction outside, thereby showing them what happened to the trees and what O'Hare is encouraging. Horrified at the sight and inspired by Ted's conviction (as though a part of the Lorax is within him), the crowd turns against O'Hare when they discover his true nature, with his own henchmen expelling him from the town with his jet pack-like helmet, and the seed is finally planted ("Let It Grow"). Time passes and the land starts to recover; new trees sprout, the animals begin to return, and the redeemed, now-mustached Once-ler happily reunites with the Lorax. Before the film fades out, a quote from Dr. Seuss is shown: “Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It’s not.” *Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins, an idealistic 12-year-old boy.[5] He is named after the author of the book, Dr. Seuss (Theodor Geisel).[6] *Danny DeVito as The Lorax[7] *Ed Helms as The Once-ler.[7] Neither the book nor the TV special reveal the Once-ler's face, but instead throughout the book, the Once-ler is pictured by what appears to be green arms and yellow eyes. The filmmakers used that as the basis for the Once-ler's character design. They interpreted the Once-ler as a human, and also featured his green gloves and showed his face for the first time in this film. *Taylor Swift as Audrey, Ted's love interest.[1] She is named after Audrey Geisel, Dr. Seuss' wife.[6] *Betty White as Grammy Norma, Ted's wise-cracking grandmother and Mrs. Wiggins mother.[1] *Rob Riggle as Aloysius O'Hare, the greedy mayor of Thneedville and head of the "O'Hare Air" company that supplies fresh air to Thneedville residents.[7] *Jenny Slate as Mrs. Wiggins, Ted's neurotic mother and Grammy Norma's daughter.[8] *Nasim Pedrad as the Once-ler's mother. *Stephen Tobolowsky as Uncle Ubb, the Once-ler's uncle. *Elmarie Wendel as Aunt Grizelda, the Once-ler's aunt. *Danny Cooksey as Brett and Chet, the Once-ler's twin brothers. *Chris Renaud as assorted forest animals. *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Melody *Ty Burrell as Mr.Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman Peabody *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Lucy Liu as Slivermist *Raven Symone as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn *Pamela aldon as Vidia *Christina Hendricks as Zarina *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *John Travolta as Bolt *Lucy Hale as Periwinkle *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Rickie Sorensen as Arthur *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified *Annet Mahendru as Eva *Ken jeong as Short Fuse *Peter stormare as Corporal *Dokota fanning as Coraline jones Category:Upcoming Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Movies